


Ugly Sweaters

by OvaltineAuthoress



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvaltineAuthoress/pseuds/OvaltineAuthoress
Summary: Katie Hawke and Fenris wear ugly Christmas sweaters! (Art piece.)





	Ugly Sweaters




End file.
